<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第八章 by Moonbyultopfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321835">第八章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan'>Moonbyultopfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, moonsun, wheebyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第八章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“妈，我们回来了！有没有想我啊。”文星伊一回到家就喊他妈，但他妈一点都不开心反而很生气地瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>“文星伊！我是谁？你快点告诉辉人我是谁！”金容仙原本开心地来到文星伊的家想给他一个惊喜，结果却得到了文星伊跟女朋友出去旅行的消息。</p><p>“容？你怎么会在这里？”文星伊眼睛慌张地在金容仙和丁辉人之间徘徊，他原本想要叫辉人先上楼的,但金容仙却走到他的面前让他告诉辉人他们的关系。辉人警惕地挽着文星伊的手，问金容仙是发生了什么事吗。金容仙也不甘示弱地抱着文星伊的手臂。文星伊看着他妈向她求助，但她就让文星伊自己解决地走回房。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊抽开了丁辉人的手转向他的容叫她先回去，迟点再去找她结果她很生气，扇了辉人一巴掌问她为什么要勾引别人的男朋友当小三。文星伊慌了，他告诉容要打就打他，辉人是无辜的，这次换丁辉人懵了。她把文星伊转向自己，问她金容仙是不是他的女朋友，文星伊不敢出声，辉人赏了文星伊一巴掌，金容仙生气了，她推开辉人问文星伊会不会疼，手在他的脸上抚摸着。</p><p> </p><p>辉人无语，把金容仙拉开，让两人面对着文星伊。文星伊根本紧张，大脑无法运作。丁辉人开口让文星伊选，看他要跟谁在一起。正当文星伊要开口是金容仙抢先一步。</p><p> </p><p>“我们分手吧！”</p><p>“不可以我很爱你，你不可以离开我，对不起容，我真的很爱你，拜托你不要离开我！”文星伊哭着抱着金容仙求她不要离开。</p><p>“好吧，我懂了，我走就是了。祝你们幸福！”</p><p>“不可以！我也很爱你真的，不要离开我。对不起是我不好让你们都受伤了，我真的很爱你们。”文星伊最后抱着自己坐在地上哭。</p><p>文星伊真的是很爱她们，所以他做不了决定要抛弃谁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好了啦，笨蛋。起来啦，不哭了，像个小花猫一样。”金容仙擦着文星伊的眼泪说着。</p><p>“我们两个暂时选择原谅你，但是你要拿出你的诚意让我们看见，不然我们两个就会离开你！”丁辉人告诉文星伊。</p><p>“谢谢你们，我爱你们，我一定会好好表现的你们放心吧！”文星伊就在两人的脸上偷了一个香吻。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上文星伊就睡在两人的中间因为她们都不想文星伊跟对方睡在一起所以就做了这个决定。文星伊心想这也太幸福了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>